


Rainbow, a Peter Parker Special feature.

by HelpingHanikan



Series: Reader one-shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader Insert, Sees color for the first time, Soulmate AU, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, repost, still not beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpingHanikan/pseuds/HelpingHanikan
Summary: A soulmate AU where first time you touch them you see color.Featuring Peter Parker
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You, Spider-Man/Reader
Series: Reader one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Rainbow, a Peter Parker Special feature.

Night was the worst in this world. Every shade of white would grow steadily darker around you. The universe’s way of telling you to get inside. That danger is coming, and the lighting is here to make it so much worse.

This danger was a drunk driver; a jackass who couldn’t wait for an uber and didn’t want a taxi. All you can remember from that situation were two massive eyes cutting through the night. T-boning you from the street, through the guard rail and into the water. Where that stupid truck is while you’re starting to sink, you didn’t know.

Entirety of your legs are gone by this point. Your brain was going into overdrive; it knew that you were in trouble, knew that you had to get out but didn’t know how.

Both hands grip your seatbelt, ripping it like a child who didn’t want to go to school. Cold was soaking towards your belly button when your thumb finally presses on the release button.

Enough movies and TV taught you that opening your driver door wouldn’t work, water pressure keeping it in place. With strength you didn’t know you had both hands grab the driver and passenger seat. Foot on the radio, other on the center console you pull yourself in a small but hard climb.

Water is black instead of gray at night. A monster growing faster than you can climb, already taking over your legs again. Hands, flat to the back-glass window, press against the glass.

Thud

Weight shook the car. Drawing your attention through the window at the squatting person on your trunk. Decked in faded gray and white lines, massive white eyes staring through the window without ever blinking.

Their hands are waving is a backup motion. Their jaw moving up and down, no noise able to penetrate the glass. It’d be unlikely that you would be able to hear over your own pounding heart and the blood in your ears.

The black monster is in your ears in order to push back far enough. It’s past your nose when the glass explodes into the monster. World completely black as your eyes close, protecting against the assault not directed at you.

Their grip is strong, under your arm pits, pulling you from the cold monster. One arm going under your knees, the other around your back. Black monster gone the, angry, cold air taking its place over most of your body. The small part that wasn’t shivering was pressed into wiry muscle.

Red

It will be your favorite color, the most beautiful color. Shown faded in the dark but just as perfect. Red with black lines in a pattern you couldn’t fully see.

The eyes were still big, still very white and were still staring right at you. Even that white wasn’t the same as the world’s old white. There were details, the teeniest tiniest little lines competing against those across the shoulders and chest that held you up. Soulmate nothing but a rainbow while others were stuck with the same view of just skin in the varying shades.

“Spider-man! What you doing?” Some, stupid, concerned citizen yells from the safety of the sidewalk.

By this point the black monster (which was now just the dark monster) had reached your soulmate’s ankles. Air was the enemy with a quick jump. World black once more when your eyes close to hide from the change in pressure.

Your feet touch the sidewalk and the new world is open to you once again.

Like every interaction with him you had heard of he shot a strand over his shoulder. Spider-man, friendly neighborhood and your one, your only soul-mate. He didn’t say anything. Unless you count “Uhhh…” as a word.

Blue, red and white disappear into the city jungle. Leaving you in this whole new world of colors in dark shades.

For almost a week you became a princess, the copyrighted kind that annoy almost any in the vicinity. Fruits were bright, and the grass came in more shades than a crayon box. Art galleries had purpose now. The sky was blue and would burst into colors at dawn and dusk. Every day there was a new color or shade to experience. Boy, do your friends fucking hate you.

You could only describe it as jealousy. Your friends had yet to find their own soulmates, so it’d be sometime before they’d ever see the things you did. If they ever found them.

Just like a copyrighted princess the only one that’d ever understand is your prince. A man (based solely on his title) you’d had only ever seen from a distance. Not that any of your friends even believed you. Assuming that your soulmate was probably much older than you, or maybe ugly, or it was somebody you just didn’t want the world to know about. This happened quiet often as it wasn’t social expected that you spend the rest of your life with your soulmate. Millions around the world with brush hands in a crowded place, see the beauty of the sky, but never get to see their mate.

This was the situation your friends assumed you were in. Embarrassed that you missed them and making up a story about a superhero.

The only one who even humored you was Michelle. Looking at you with that tired expression you’ve come to realize is just her face. She asked what happened, how you’re doing and whether or not you actually cared or if society was ordering you to care. When you knew that it was a genuine want to meet him she gave the best, or worst suggestion ever.

“You could jump off a high place and hope he catches you.”

“And if he doesn’t then I don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

Now morbid humor with your friends is one thing, standing on the edge of a massive building was another. It’s wasn’t the tallest building in the city, not even close, but it was still several stories. Thirty-five bucks to a maintenance guy just to look over your shoes and down to your potential death.

Without any indication of your prince being anywhere nearby a foot sticks out. Strength of your leg so much weaker than usual. To much weight forward and your choice will be made for you. Bring that foot back, staring a few seconds and the other sticks out. Same feeling, same situation and your stomach is not settling even with both feet flat on the roof. A several minute game of hooky pokey that you shouldn’t be playing in the first place.

“No, no don’t!”

Your weight become unbalanced forward from the sudden second person. Arms shooting out like a bird, waving, wanting to take flight. Your left was grabbed and pulled back. A tiny rescue, perfect for a lifetime movie that’d you could’ve (should’ve) saved yourself from.

You’d have to thank Michelle for the idea, you’d then have to thank your fear for not going all the way through with it.

He’s shorter than you remember, the red just as prominent and black lines creative. With more distance between you than before you saw the blue; down his sides and around the thighs. You’ve seen other blues, like the skies or in flowers. His was darker, serious and artificial looking. Not a color you’d find naturally in the city, a color all his own.

“Can you see, can see everything?” A sudden question. Like asking an unknown relative about getting a ride home. Yeah, you were supposed to know them, probably supposed to trust them, even. But you still didn’t know them.

“Yeah, your hair it’s…” He trails off slightly as he describes it.

Nobody you knew had ever described your hair as he did. People have told you the color before in simple words. Everyone knew about colors, about the concept. Collectively drooling over the stories those who had met their mates and just the insanity of colors.

“I like your suit,” This had become something of an awkward date. Really hoping at this moment that he was in the same age range as you.

His body language was like he’s surprised you noticed it. Looking down to be sure he’s seeing the same thing you are.

“Thank you. I, yeah, I didn’t make it. I helped, though. I got the-I made the prototype.” He clears his throat, as nervous as you are. “I like your shoes.”

“They were on sale, my mom got them.” What the fuck are you saying?

“Who are you?” A question that was blunt, very blunt that makes his stop his small movements.

You shouldn’t have asked. Not this soon at least, you barely knew him.

His hand stutters slightly while reaching for the top of his mask. Gloves matching the colors in the slow motion grip the top. Although tight he grabbed it easy, pulling to show the squarish jaw and soft skin.

You knew this guy, son of a bitch you knew this guy. He was one of hundreds you would see throughout the school. One of many white boys talking excitably in the busy school hallways. Same way of holding his backpack, same clothing choice, and same hair tone. The only way he was different from the others was the back. The part of him you stare at every afternoon before the bell rings and you’re released into the world. At the ringing of that bell his back would be gone, packing several seconds before the bell rung. Only way you knew this was by the teacher’s constant; “Bell hasn’t rung yet, Mr. Parker.”

Peter. Peter Parker.

Yeah, you knew this guy more than the first few seconds of thought suggested. Last week your desks were facing each other with a third person who didn’t matter. Your hands working inches from each other for almost an hour and never touching. What if you had in that moment? Accidentally bumping into his knuckles and suddenly everything is new, and his eyes are as wide as the moon. How long would it be before he’d admit to being the Spider-man? Would he even stay with you after the touch at such a young age and with a practical stranger?

He holds the mask in front of you with both hands. Not looking you in the eye as though he was in trouble with a parent.

“Do a flip,” You say after a few seconds of loading.

He now makes eye contact with you, confusion and then a small smile. “What?”

“Do a flip. If you are spider-man you can a do a flip.” Both hands gesture for him to go ahead. “Do it.”

It’s annoying how effortlessly he can do it. A quick blur of red and blue in the afternoon light, complete with a Fwilp noise and landing in the same spot. He’s smiling now, a genuine smile that only grows while you clap for his achievement.

“I would have laughed so hard if you landed on your face,” Your laugh is bubbling up just from your imagination.

Peter’s lips press together, himself trying not to laugh. “I did before, I went right into a wall.”

“No! Are you okay?”

The stories Peter gives fill in several gaps throughout the time you ‘kinda’ knew him. The bruises on his face, his sudden ability to show those big ass lab table without a grunt, why he started running from the classroom at the end of the day.

He talks about everything he had gone through the past year or so. All of the muggers he had stopped, car crashes and minor league rescues. The kinda things that got him YouTube videos instead of news coverage. Then he talks about the Avengers, with Mr. Stark and the goodies he could build with those resources.

“So, your internship is just…this?” You ask with a gesture to his suit.

By this point one leg dangles over the building’s edge. Swaying back and forth in tandamine with both of his. Stradling the barrier between the building and open air, obvious which one of you was more comfortable with heights than the other.

“Yeah, I was doing this before Mr. Stark, now it’s just official. Now it’s a job.” He explains.

“You’re getting paid for this?” 

“No, nah, I get the suit, though. And I get the experience.”

“That’s not a job then.”

“It’s not how jobs work?”

“That’s not how jobs work.”

He seems actually disappointed by that. Taking the moment of silence to look straight ahead. Although it’d still be a few hours before the sun would set, you had seen the same view before from a hundred different angles but there were still several hundred to go with these new eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving my reader insert one shots over to their own special place.


End file.
